


〈世界線 第一部〉第二章 波特工坊

by FengChern



Series: 【HP長篇】〈世界線〉第一部 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengChern/pseuds/FengChern
Summary: 假想一個湯姆．瑞斗沒有成為佛地魔的世界，這個世界裡莉莉和詹姆都活得好好的。劇情主基調為歡樂向。服用須知：1.私設很多，但是基本上人物個性和形象會依循小說原著2.時間線的行進也基本與小說原著相符3.寫手是個小廢廢，對作品唯一要求是不坑4.因為戴著濾鏡，所以在文中發現的CP，請相信是有意的5.不禁拍打餵食，但是請放輕力道（笑）6.本篇為長篇連載，如果沒有意外的話會和原著一樣是七部7.雖然主線盡量依照原著時間線行進，但是會有很多偶發番外糖8.全文以繁體字及台譯書寫9.如有需要陸譯版可留言提出
Series: 【HP長篇】〈世界線〉第一部 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597930
Kudos: 3





	〈世界線 第一部〉第二章 波特工坊

第二章 波特工坊

位於倫敦市區的波特工坊，是一幢兩層樓的獨棟樓房。從正門走進去首先就會看到一樓的商品販售區，除了販售區外，在同樓層的左手邊，櫃台的旁邊位置有一個小隔間，那裡是波特工坊的收發室，一些顧客的諮詢和回饋信都會由貓頭鷹專用送信口投放到那間房間裡，在下午三點半打烊之後，所有人都會在那間房間裡統一回覆來信。

在櫃台與收發室之間，有一道沿著櫃台後方向下延伸的樓梯，那會通往波特工坊的地下室，地下室裡有用來培育不見光植物的培育場和存放大型工具、庫存商品和備用的魔藥材料，雖然二樓的工作室裡也有專門擺放魔藥材料的櫃子，但是有的時候會有一些不常使用的材料，以及先行收成下來的，暫時還用不上的草藥，就會先放在地下室的儲藏間裡。

在培育場的最後方角落，有一道小木門，門能連接到斜角巷跟波特家有合作的農場和花園，方便工坊裡的人去出去採買。不過當然的，這扇門是在經過魔法部十分嚴格的申請及審核之後才正式啟用的。

走回到波特工坊的一樓，在櫃台的另一邊有一個小旋轉樓梯，走上樓梯之後，就能夠看到二樓大概全貌的五分之四，旋轉梯位於廚房和待客用客廳之間，上樓的左手邊是客廳，右手邊是小廚房；小廚房與面對著的工作區之間有用大型實木櫃做成的隔間，這兩個區域加起來占擁了二樓五分之三的面積；在小廚房的右手邊有一道無門開口，連著一條小走廊，沿著走廊可以通往兩間起居室、一間衛浴室以及莉莉的個人魔藥工作室。

在廚房與無門開口之間，以及工作區靠近客廳角落的天花板上，都有一個十分隱密的隔板，隔板上有一條垂放下來的繩子，那是通往頂樓的通道。

工坊頂樓的設有一個面積與樓房齊平的溫室棚架，溫室裡主要分為兩個區域：培育區和休息區。頂樓的培育區基本上和地下室的差不多，只是因為需要照光的草藥相對來說種類比較多的關係，所以頂樓的培育區看起來比地下室的稍微熱鬧一些；在與培育區相鄰的隔壁位置，是員工休息區，因應二樓的接待客廳設置的比較狹小的關係，所以把員工休息區放到了頂樓。在這塊區域裡，設置了沙發、書櫃以及小矮長桌，所有人都可以在這裡邊曬太陽邊享受休息時間。

每個禮拜一到五的早上九點，詹姆和莉莉就會準時的一起出現在波特工房的二樓，通常這個時候其他員工也已經在二樓的工作區裡準備開始一天的工作了。

每天的流程大概都會是這樣：九點的時候包含詹姆跟莉莉在內的十個人都會先在工作區的長桌坐下，再次確認今天販售的所有商品的數量並且上架，依照每季限量商品的差異，所需要的人力也會不同。然後十點的時候，照著工作指示，每個人都會到達指定的地點待命，基本上為了十點半的限量商品販售，所有人在開賣到售完的這段時間都會是在一樓的商品販售區。

波特工坊雖然叫做工坊，但其實以麻瓜世界的用語來說，就是「藥妝店」。所以依字面解釋，波特工坊的主要販售商品也分為兩類──藥品和美妝。

藥品的部份，算是波特工坊裡比較例行性會販賣的種類，因為放置時間相對來說比較長，而且很多藥品都是常備藥物，像是治療感冒用的「胡椒嗆藥劑（Pepperup potion）」或者是小有名氣的療傷用藥「回神水（Wiggenweld Potion）」，當然也會備著一些雖然可能不太會使用到，但是緊急情況非常有用的藥品，例如一般解毒劑和強效解毒劑。

而美妝的部份，介紹起來就比較麻煩了，因為種類和系列都很多。最開始波特工坊之所以開始研發美妝產品，其實是源於莉莉發現詹姆和哈利對於市面販售的乳液會過敏，從求學時期開始便對魔藥學頗有研究的莉莉，為了讓他們兩個人在乾冷的冬季也能好受一些，所以開始自製保養品讓他們能夠使用。但是因為製作一次都是固定的數量，而自製保養品的保存期限卻又相對來說很短暫，以至於後來為了不要浪費，莉莉便會把多出來的少量幾瓶保養品放在工坊裡販售。

結果出乎意料的造成了熱銷，很快的波特工坊就收到了很多請願，希望他們能夠多多販售美妝產品，於是從那個時候開始，波特工坊增加了新的營業項目，並且在那之後也開發了很多新種類的美妝產品，例如唇膏、化妝水、髮妝產品之類的；同時也會與其他商店配合推出聯名產品，其中他們最有名的就是和蜂蜜公爵糖果店合作開發的糖果系列商品，以及和馬爾福家共同製作的花香系列，還有與鄧不利多推薦的甜點店合作研發的甜點系列。

但是為了控管品質，莉莉堅持除了和其他店家的聯名商品會在聯名店家同步販售之外，其餘所有波特工坊出品的美妝產品都只能在波特工坊購買，同時也為了質量，每日都採不接受預約、保留的現場限量發售制，而這也就是為什麼每天早上十點半的開賣需要所有員工都在販售區待命的原因了。

就和波特工坊的所有人一樣準時，十點二十五分的時候，店門口就已經開始排起了隊伍，為了不過度干擾到麻瓜世界，波特工坊連同建築物的外圍走道部份都設置了魔法屏障，所以麻瓜們眼中看到的波特工坊只是間普通的公寓，而外面的排隊熱潮對麻瓜們來說就等於是透明的一樣，什麼也看不到。

在所有人確認著商品上架的狀況時，詹姆正拿著魔杖測試著店裡他精心佈置的擺設，這或許可以說是詹姆個人的小堅持。雖然波特家是從魔藥發跡的，但是詹姆一直都對魔藥學十分不感興趣，所幸莉莉對於魔藥學非常的拿手，才讓波特家的家業得以繼續經營下去。然而即使如此，詹姆也希望能夠多多少少出一點心力，所以詹姆堅持要包辦店舖的設計。

雖然最開始的時候莉莉還有點擔心，因為她深知詹姆是個有點熱愛惡作劇的人，她害怕詹姆會讓店裡出現什麼很詭異的設計，像是到處漂浮著嚇人的幽靈啊，或者是有些稀奇古怪的生物之類的，但還好，後來都沒有，如果不計特殊節日的月份，詹姆為了配合節日而製作的特別效果的話。

莉莉不得不承認，她覺得詹姆真的是個創意十足的人，而這一點就連衛斯理家的雙胞胎和哈利也都十分佩服。他總是有很多很新奇的點子，會配合著莉莉的每季限量商品以及當月的特殊節日去呈現在店舖設計上，而且即使是每年都會有的節日，他也不會允許自己一成不變。

舉例來說，每年聖誕節的時候，詹姆都會讓店舖裡飄起雪花，當然就雪花這個要素來說，或許是聖誕節裡無法缺少的部份。然而詹姆會在保留這個十分重要的元素的情況下，去做些些微的變化。像是某一年時，他就從「顏色」上下手，讓店舖裡的雪變成了五顏六色的，而後來的那一年也許是從前一年的顏色得到了啟發，飄下來的雪到了客人手中都變成了包著各色包裝紙的糖果。

又比如說每年的情人節，或許基本上來說想到情人節大家就會聯想到甜蜜和濃稠，但是詹姆卻覺得苦澀也是情人節不可或缺的要素，因為添加了苦澀的巧克力會更讓人感覺到甜蜜和味道的悠久。所以有一年他甚至要求商品要包裝在心型的玻璃罐裡，唯一取出商品的方式就是打破玻璃罐，關於打破心的這個行為，詹姆的解釋是：突破。不論是處於暗戀的階段、正在熱戀中或者是已經宣告失戀了，所有人其實都需要「讓心突破」，然後才能從那個被束縛住的狀態中獲得新生。

雖然是個很平常的建言，但最開始提議放在情人節時，莉莉並沒有馬上就同意，畢竟搭配著情人節的商品多數都還是以製造甜蜜的愛情為主，加入了一個看起來有些衝突的理念，她擔心會與商品概念不合；不過當然的，莉莉最後還是同意了，並且那年的情人節當月，波特工坊成功創造了促成無數情侶與夫婦的最佳紀錄。

或許聽到這邊，大家就會開始想，如果那個月沒有節日的話，波特工坊是不是就會變得無趣許多，答案是否定的。因為即使那個月份並沒有什麼特殊節日，就像這個時間，七月份雖然正值暑假，不過卻沒有什麼很特別的節日，但如果這樣就放棄展現創意的話，那個人就不是詹姆．波特了。

沒有特別節日的時候，詹姆也會讓店舖和「平常」兩個字連結不上關係，舉例來說，就像是現在：詹姆正用魔法讓店舖像是在海邊一樣，有海風、海水聲跟海鳥的鳴叫聲，地上也鋪了施了固定咒的細細白沙，商品架上擺了以貝殼為造型的光源，商品都被包裝在透明袋子裡，弄成像是麻瓜世界裡的瓶中信的樣子。

上午十點半，波特工坊開始營業了，一如往常的人潮大量的湧進來，為一天拉開了序幕。通常來說，當日的限量商品都會在中午前就全數發售完畢，然後在大約半小時左右的午間休息時間之後，所有人才會回到各人的工作崗位，開始一天的其他工作。

大致來說工作分配是這樣的：詹姆基本上會固定待在一樓的商品販售區，有的時候則會需要肩負起品牌代言人的工作，配合著做一些宣傳活動；莉莉的主要活動範圍就在二樓，依照商品季度會停留在不同的地方，例如在即將換季前，莉莉就會窩在二樓的個人魔藥室裡做新商品的研發工作，確定之後便會拿到工作區和眾人開會討論，並同時讓負責店舖裝潢設計的詹姆開始構想如何配合；然後莉莉就會停留在工作區指導工作區的員工們該樣商品的調製，以供應接下來當季的每日販售量。

偶爾莉莉也會出現在二樓的待客用客廳，和合作的廠商商討接下來的營業項目，大部分的廠商都是在波特工坊裡洽談，目前唯一的例外是馬爾福家的家主──魯修斯．馬爾福。因為二樓的客廳，本來最主要的功能就是要有一個可以待客的地方，所以當初在規劃的時候就沒有想要它變得多麼豪華、氣派，就連空間都只佔二樓總面積的約五分之一而已，就是一個很小的客廳。

於是就像理所當然的，魯修斯第一次來到那個波特工坊的接待客廳時，就把它從頭到尾嫌棄了一遍。後來雙方都退了一步，努力達成共識，最後才確定了與魯修斯的公事洽談都會在波特家裡進行。

而工坊裡的其他員工的分佈狀況則是這樣：一樓的販售部會有兩名人員、二樓的工作區會有五個人、還有一位人員主要負責維護地下室及頂樓的培育區，偶爾也會擔起採買的任務。

說到這邊或許會有人開始疑惑，似乎一直沒有講到二樓的其他空間，例如起居室和小廚房。所以首先先從波特工坊的起居室說起，一般情況而言，使用到二樓兩間起居室的機率並不高，唯一最容易用到的狀況是在趕製商品的大型節日前後。雖然呼嚕粉和現影術十分方便，即使是在深夜完成工作之後回家，也並不會浪費太多時間，但是不論是哪一種，在身體極度疲勞時使用都會有其危險性，所以通常這種時候大家都會選擇在波特工坊裡留宿。

記得最開始的時候，詹姆和莉莉兩個人都會堅持至少有一個人要回到家裡，但是接連著兩、三次詹姆都從不對的壁爐出來，而且有一次使用現影術時還受了傷之後，路平難得的就生氣了，並且鄭重的告訴他們：

「不就是為了這種時候才讓我來家裡當保母的嗎？」

似乎是在恍然間莉莉和詹姆才想起來了這件事，但其實剛開始並不是因為這樣才拜託路平到波特家當保母的。

路平之所以會成為波特家的保母，最初是為了照顧正在待產中的莉莉，那個時候因為茉莉擔心詹姆常常粗心大意的沒有辦法好好照顧莉莉，而茉莉那時也正在孕期，實在沒有辦法常常往返波特家，所以特別拜託了心思細膩的路平幫忙。於是在大家盛情難卻的情況下，路平接受了請託，成為了波特家暫時的保母。

當然的，通常這種預定都會趕不上實際的變化，原本只打算在波特家留到哈利出生的路平，因為莉莉沒有辦法一個人應付兩個幼稚的大人（詹姆和天狼星）的同時，又要照顧好哈利，而且也不能放著波特工坊不管，所以莉莉強力拜託路平繼續留下來當保母。起初路平並沒有接受，為了他的狼人身份，他不能讓波特家處於危險的狀態，但就在他不斷以此為理由推拒時，哈利的其中一個教父──賽佛勒斯．石內卜對外發表了已成功研發出縛狼汁，雖然無法治癒狼人症，但是足以讓狼人在月圓時能夠保持理智，成為一隻馴狼。

所以最後在莉莉的拜託以及石內卜願意每個月都提供縛狼汁的情況下，路平正式成為了波特家的保母，並且現在也依然保有這個身份。

而自路平成為了波特家的保母以後，波特工坊也順帶的獲得了一些好的影響，例如廣受大家歡迎的下午茶福利。偶爾如果路平在下午哈利國小放學前就完成了家務的話，他會在接了哈利放學之後和哈利兩個人一起到波特工房去。

通常他們兩個人到工坊時，工坊也正好剛打烊，所有人都聚集在一樓的收發室裡，一邊討論著信件的內容，一邊思考著怎麼回覆，有時也會因此而得到很多新產品的啟發。這時路平跟哈利會簡單的和正忙著眾人打聲招呼，然後走上櫃台旁邊的旋轉樓梯來到二樓；哈利會利用工作區的長桌寫作業，路平則是會在小廚房裡準備下午茶。

大概下午四點半左右，當路平把最後一份點心放在了溫室休息區的矮長桌上之後，眾人也已經處理完收發室裡的信件，緊接著來到頂樓的溫室，享用美好的*後下午茶時光。一般來說，如果沒有路平的下午茶的話，大家就會準時在五點的時候下班，結束一天的工作。而在處理完信件到下班的這半個小時，大家也會充分利用在維持店內的整潔和再次確認商品數量及包裝上。

在目送所有的員工離開之後，詹姆和莉莉也才會回到他們溫暖舒適的家。

〈世界線〉第一部《待續》  
by.FengChern


End file.
